Investigators within the Hematologic Malignancies and Stem Cell Transplantation Program of the Kimmel Cancer Center are focused on basic research concerning the biology of hematologic malignancies, allogeneic stem cell transplantation, and hematopoietic stem cell/vascular endothelial cell biology. Understanding fundamental aspects concerning the pathogenesis of these diseases and the biologic and clinical consequences of their treatment is essential for developing novel and more rationally designed therapeutic approaches as well as safer and more effective use of existing therapeutic modalities. Improved understanding of the basic biology of lymphopoiesis, and angiogenesis, and the derangement in these processes which occur during malignant transformation offer similar opportunities. It is the goal of investigators within the program, whenever possible, to translate an improved understanding of biology and pathogenesis into meaningful new treatment opportunities.